Alice's Little Stunt
by xedwardxloverx
Summary: This is the Epilogue to my story Truth or Dare: Cullen Style!. I have said previously that story was finished, but I wanted to do an Epilogue to it, and felt the need to make a separate story for it. Read the end of that story before you start this one!


_**Sadly, I did not create Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or anything related to those categories. However much I may wish it different, I did not create Edward. Though, we all thank Stephenie Meyer for doing so, and making him so...well, you know. And if you don't know, YOU SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS BECAUSE YOU HAVE NOT READ TWILIGHT. Thank you for your time.**_

Hello again! So I've been wanting to give all the fans of "Truth or Dare: Cullen Style!" an Epilogue type thing, for being so loyal and putting up with me. And for those of you who have been waiting for this, sorry that it's been about a month since I said I'd write this, but school comes first, and I wasn't in a very 'writing' mood, and I wanted to make this good, and funny (hopefully it is!). So, for all of you listening (reading) out there, thank you, once again!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

Ugh. Another Monday morning, boring and dull. I was getting dressed for school, and Edward had graciously stepped out to get the Volvo. I could tell he was still feeling a little uncomfortable around me since our 'situation' on Saturday.

Yesterday Alice had taken me shopping in Port Angeles. I guessed Edward was not an easy person to be around shortly after our little game. Usually I dreaded shopping with Alice, but it got me away from Edward for a bit, and that helped to clear my mind. While I was deep in my reverie, a knock on my bedroom door made me jump.

"Bella, can I come in?" Edward was laughing as he said this. He could obviously hear my heart rate increase when he scared me like that, because even I could hear it.

"Of course." I pulled on my shirt just as he was walking through the door. I turned to him to see him facing the other way.

"Bella, the point of me asking first is so that I _don't_ walk in while you are changing." He shifted his stance. I walked over to him, grabbed his arms and turned him around. His eyes were closed.

"Oh Edward, grow up. You can open your eyes now." He didn't move. "I'm fully dressed, I promise. See?" He slowly lifted his left eye, and relaxed visibly when he saw that I was telling the truth.

"Well, hurry up and put on your shoes. I think you're going to want to be at school early this morning." He crouched down to pull my sneakers from under my bed, and held them out to me. I sat down and started putting them on.

"Edward, what for? I mean, can't I even have something to eat first?" I was attempting to tie the lace of my right shoe, and was failing horribly. I ended up entangling my fingers in it, and I had a confused look on my face. The corners of Edward's mouth were twitching, and he was fighting back a smile. He crouched down in front of me and started to free my hands.

"Here, let me do that." He tugged on a loose string and I was eradicated from my shoe. He really did know how to amaze me with the simplest things.

"Thanks." He tied both my shoes, picked me up in his arms, and ran us out the door. He placed me carefully in the passenger seat, and closed my door. Before I could turn to look out the windshield, he was in the driver's seat next to me. Again, amazement never fails.

He was staring at me as he drove us to school, as he always does. I looked away, knowing that my mind would turn to mush if I stared back. I wasn't thinking about anything in particular, and then a low, churning growl came out of nowhere. Edward laughed at the expression on my face.

"It was just your stomach. Oh how I love your human urges…." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. Then I realized what I had wanted to ask him earlier.

"Edward, what is so important that I couldn't have had breakfast?" His smile faded a bit and he turned away from me, to look out the windshield as I tried to meet his gaze.

"Well, I was just thinking of your health. I didn't think you would want to get sick this morning, as some of the other students very well might."

"What do you mean? Edward, what is going to happen at school?" He sighed.

"Alice." And that was all I needed to hear to understand the implications.

"Oh. So, what exactly is she going to do to everyone?" Edward turned to look at me again, an amused expression on his face.

"Well, since by the laws of truth or dare, Alice had to wear the Crocs on your little shopping trip yesterday, many of the shopkeepers thought Alice had gone insane, because she never fails to be the high point of style, and she is going to make me pay. Actually, she is going to make _all_ of us pay, because it was Emmett's idea for her to have to wear the sign on her back which drew more attention to her, it was Rosalie's idea to make it bright neon orange writing on a fluorescent pink background, and Jasper did not try to stop or negotiate with any of us about it."

"Wait a minute, if Alice is getting back at _all_ of us, what did _I_ do to her that was so bad?"

"You really didn't do anything yourself, but Alice thinks you planned it. Your outfit matched yesterday, down to your shoes, bag and belt. Hers, obviously, did not match her shoes, and the two of you standing next to each other made such a contrast that people were complimenting you and not Alice, and she seems to think it was a deliberate act to get back at her for taking you shopping. If Alice knew anything though, she would leave you out of this." Edward looked angry now. I was truly afraid of what would befall us when we got to school.

"Edward, what is she going to do to us?" Just then, we pulled into the school parking lot. Attached to the main wall of the cafeteria building, I saw a giant projector screen. Across from it, in a tree, was Jasper's laptop, pointed right at the screen.

"She wouldn't…" Edward looked at me.

"Oh, yes, she would. She definitely would. And she is, in 60, 59, 58…" I was terrified. Alice had recorded each one of our 'acts' Saturday night. She had said she was going to post them on her YouTube channel. I had thought she was kidding. But apparently, she wanted revenge. It was still about a half hour before classes, but surprisingly there were a lot of people at school this early, all staring at t he screen, waiting for something to pop up on the screen. I got out of the Volvo, and Edward followed. We walked over to the Rosalie's M3, which was parked a few cars down. Jasper and Alice were standing in front of it. Jasper had a pained look on his face, obviously dreading the fact that Alice had made him come to the school for this event, while Alice herself was smiling quite cynically.

"Alice, are you really going to do this?" I groaned.

"Yes, Bella. You should all have to pay for what you have done to me."

"I still don't understand why you made Emmett, Rosalie and I come to the school just to witness your revenge on us, especially when it does not require us for you to do so."

"Oh, Jasper, of course it requires you guys to be here. Half the fun is in you guys all getting embarrassed because everyone turns to stare at you. You should know that by now." Jasper groaned. I was confused, again.

"Wait, Emmett and Rosalie are here too? Where are they?"

"Bella, I don't think you want to know what they're doing at the moment." Edward answered my question quickly, before Jasper had a chance to comment.

"Oh." I knew what that meant. And yes, I did _not_ need to know the details of their current location.

"Well, they better get here soon. Wouldn't want them to miss out on all this fun that I have planned." Alice laughed. Just then, Emmett and Rosalie appeared next to Jasper. Emmett looked a little frazzled, with his shirt on backwards and his hair all over the place. I tried not to think of what he had done to make that happen.

"Hey, what'd we miss?" Emmett's booming voice caused a few heads to turn.

"Nothing yet. Oooh, it's about to start!" Alice dug out a bag of popcorn from her bag and handed it to me. Of course, Alice was always prepared for everything. On the screen there was suddenly a countdown, like in those old movies that you see on TMC. 3, 2, 1…

The opening slide said "An ordinary night with the Cullens". Believe me, _nothing_ about that night was ordinary, not even for us. The movie was set to the songs "A Million Ways" and "Get Over It" by OkGo, according to Alice.

First we saw Edward running around the food court, and eating as much food as he could without being sick, hypothetically, of course. Next we heard Jasper telling Alice that he thought she had ADD when he first met her. I just had to laugh at that again, which earned me a glare from Jasper, but I didn't care.

The next one was by far the funniest. At this point in the film, at school, Mike and Jessica had just pulled up in their car together. Their on-and-off thing disgusts me, as do they, but their timing couldn't have been perfect! As they were walking towards us, on the screen everyone was witnessing Jessica slobbering all over Emmett. We were all laughing hysterically. Well, except for Emmett, who was about to die from embarrassment, and Rosalie, who was fuming. I guess that reliving that memory was not one of the things that she had planned to do today.

Anyway, dumb and dumber, aka Mike and Jess, were walking towards us. Dumb looked at the screen. He stopped in his tracks. Dumber kept walking, but since she was holding dumb's hand, she got jerked back and fell flat on her butt. Dumber looked to dumb's face to figure out what had happened, but when she saw the look on his face she followed his gaze to the screen. She immediately looked down, embarrassed, and tugged dumb along with her. They passed by us quickly, but not without Emmett getting a glare from dumb, and Rosalie giving a glare to dumber. They ran to a secluded corner and dumb started yelling at dumber.

"Edward, what are they saying?" Edward smiled.

"He's asking her why she's never been that enthusiastic when kissing him, and she's firing back with the face that Emmett satisfies her needs while Mike doesn't." Well, I'm glad _not_ to be a fly on the wall when those two are alone.

I turned back to face the screen. I knew what was coming next. It's at times like these when I wish that I didn't care, that I didn't get embarrassed. But of course, it's me that I'm talking about. I leaned back to on Edward and put my head on his chest. He held me in his arms as we watched the scene I had created in the mall.

The camera showed me in my outfit, dancing and singing to that poor man, who looked scared for his life, quite frankly. Every now and then there were shots of Edward's shocked expression. I cringed now, because the next thing you saw on the screen was me kissing that guy's neck, and an aggravated and annoyed Edward punching an amused Emmett, breaking the fountain in the process.

At this point, everyone in the parking lot was staring at me. I started blushing, as usual. Edward just laughed lightly.

Then I saw something unexpected. Alice had gotten footage of Edward and me making out in his car! In reality it was only for a short time, but the way Alice edited it, the clip was being repeated about 5 times. Now, everyone was starting to stare at me _and_ Edward, and we both looked away.

Thankfully, it changed to Rosalie. I fell over in laughter at the way Alice had edited Rosalie's answer to my question. Obviously, Alice couldn't have shown the entire school Rosalie's confession in its entirety, but Alice made it so much worse than it could have been, for Rosalie, of course. All everyone heard was "I envy you, Bella. Believe me, it really is you, personally."

Okay, Alice was truly diabolical! And she was going to die by Rosalie's hand, metaphorically speaking, of course. But my happiness was shortly lived, for the only thing left to be seen took place in Edward's room, with the two of us, and it was quite a show. We started off kissing, and then when Edward's shirt came off, all of the girls in the area gasped in delight, and stared at him on the screen, and next to me. I was blushing once again. When Edward started going crazy on screen, which is when I'm guessing I pulled the top of my nightdress down, both the girls and the guys were staring at us. The girls in envy, and incredulously, and the guys…let's just say that I heard Edward starting to growl next to me. I was so embarrassed, I must have invented new and deeper shades of red with my blushing.

And then, it was over. Edward's face on screen was one of pain, lust, shock, and sadness. Then the whole crowd burst out in laughter. I'm sure it was with the help of Jasper and his…abilities. Alice was now standing in front of the now blank screen, and bowing.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you all for attending this morning's event. For a replay of the footage seen here today, go to my YouTube channel online. The link is listed conveniently on flyers posted throughout the school. Thank you and good night Forks High!" Mr. Banner, of all people, came over and started to break up the crowd as the bell rang. He stopped as he got to us.

"Are you kids the cause of all this ruckus? Well, as I should expect any one else…Cullen." He mumbled and walked away.

"Well, at least we don't have him for biology any more, Bella. But he's planning on telling the other teachers everything he witnessed, so be prepared for the onslaught of looks and laughs from students and teachers alike today." Edward was dreading the rest of school today almost as much as I was. I tried to cheer him up a little.

"Hey, look on the bright side, Alice can't embarrass us any more today, right? She's already used all of her material." Edward chuckled.

"Oh, that's what you think, love. If only it were true. Alice's 'little stunt' just now was only the beginning of our day in hell."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that is the end. Officially. THAT'S IT! No more, I am moving on from this story. But feel free to read my other stories. And as a last request…**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**

_**Yours truly,**_

_**Jen**_


End file.
